The Crystal Knight (Meta Knight x OC)
by ActionPotatoChips
Summary: Crystal loves to play Kirby games but then she is transported in one and lands in Meta Knight's ship? What will happen?
1. The Beginning

Today was the weirdest of days. Here's what happened today.

Today was just like any other normal day. I woke up, got breakfast, and sat down to play Kirby's Return to Dreamland. The screen started glitching, so I got up and banged on the TV to see if it would do anything. Nothing. It happened again. I got up again, but I got up so quickly that I got dizzy and passed out. The last thing I remember is a flash of magenta light and then darkness.

After a while, I wake up and notice the floor is closer than I am used to. I sit myself upright, and see myself face to face with the on again, off again hero/villain, Meta knight. He stares at me for a second, then bows. I bow back, slightly flustered. As unnatural as it is, I have loved Meta Knight for as long as I've been playing Kirby.

"Good, you're awake. I didn't want to leave you alone, so I stayed up here to make sure you were okay."

"Umm... thanks. What happened, exactly? If you know?," I ask him. He looks at me for a second then starts telling me. We stayed up talking for a while, until it got dark and it was time for bed.

So basically the game ate me up. Or at least that's how he put it. And, since humans don't exist in this universe, I somehow turned into a Kirby. Video game logic, I guess. So, back to the story.

"So, um, how did you sleep, Crystal?," Meta knight says, slightly blushing. "The Halberd isn't the best place for a good night's sleep, you know."

"I slept fine, thank you. And thank you for your kindness. Where I'm from, when someone falls out of the sky, people usually don't treat them well." I laugh and look out the window.

The hillside was covered in grass, and it seemed to never end. A rainbow was high in the sky. Nothing looked prettier. There was a stream, and nearby, Kirby was sitting looking out into the morning. We started going down, and I turned around to see Meta knight smiling and steering for touchdown.

"Ready to meet the hero? I owe him a visit, anyway. He brought me some cake when I was sick and I want to return the favor."

He lands and sees me getting nervous. He chuckles and says, "Don't be nervous. He's really nice." He frowns as he adds, "maybe a little too nice."

We walk outside and Kirby notices Meta Knight right away, just as I thought he would.

"Oh hey, Meta Knight! How've you been? I hope that cake helped your tummy get better! It always helps me!"

He goes on like this for a while until he looks behind Meta Knight and says, "Hey, I've never seen you before? What's your name? I'm Kirby!" He extends a small hand and I reach out to shake it.

"I-I'm Crystal. I guess you could say I'm new here."

All three of us walk around and talk for a bit. I think Meta Knight's had enough of Kirby. His eyes look like they're gonna pop out. I notice this, smile at him to show him I know what's going on, and turn to Kirby.

"Hey, it's getting kinda late. Do you want to meet up tomorrow to talk more?"

"Sure! Oh wait. I kinda have to go on an adventure tomorrow. It's my job! Hey! Maybe you can come with me?"

I'm about to accept, but Meta knight, obviously recovering from my interjection, laughs.

"Oh no. Too dangerous. I don't want anyone, especially Crystal, to get hurt. Maybe next time, okay Kirby?"

He turns and walks away. Kirby turns too, disappointed. I feel like I should say something to make them both feel better.

"Why don't we all go together?'

Meta knight turns and nods, which surprises Kirby more than it does me. Kirby runs over and gives me a hug, and whispers into my ear,

"Meta's taken a liking to you. That never happens to anyone. You should count yourself lucky. From what I heard, he's really protective and loyal."

He goes home, obviously excited for the coming day.

After dinner aboard the Halberd, Meta Knight helps me get ready for the morning. This includes training intensely, which has no effect because even though I'm a gamer, I'm still pretty fit.

"Let's see what you can do. I'm pretty sure that since you're not a real Kirby, you can't do the whole "inhale everything in sight" thing, so let's start with a sword."

I'm pretty good at a sword, I can't use a spear, but I'm awesome at a bow and arrow. I shoot every target, and I can tell Meta Knight's impressed.

"Well, not bad. I can see you're going to be using that quite often here, if you decide to stay."

"What do you mean decide to stay? Aren't I stuck here for a while?"

"Not exactly. I figured out that at the end the end of the adventure is a portal which can take you home. That is, if you want to go home. I can't change your decision, not can I? Now, it's getting late. Goodnight."

He hugs me quickly, and then turns to go. He slams the door as he leaves. I get into my makeshift bed, feeling worried for everyone, but especially for him.

The next morning I take my first look into a real mirror. Don't get me wrong, I've been going to the bathroom and showering, but never bothered looking into a mirror. I realized I look just like Kirby, but with a gigantic bow on my head. I smile at myself, then prep for the adventure at what lies at the end.

I get my bow and arrow and walk down to the main level where Meta knight is waiting with a cape made just for me. He holds it out blushing.

"In case you get cold or something."

I take it and put it on. It fits like a glove. I lean over to him where he's steering and give him a kiss. He intensely blushes. He clears his throat and lands the ship as we get ready to go.

"Hey guys! You ready? Why you blushing so much, Meta? Did something happen?"

Kirby looks at me, but I just shrug as I pull the cape around me. He won't find out until the end.

"Alright! Here we go!"

The adventure is pretty long. It takes most of the day, but I can explain it. It started off like a normal game. Grass level, then desert, underwater, then snow. I'm pretty good with my bow and arrow. Kirby is bounding ahead as usual, me in the middle so everyone can watch me, the Meta Knight bringing up the rear. I catch him looking at me, but he looks away blushing before I can say anything. I trip a lot, and he's always there to help me up. In return he gets a kiss. I won't be there much longer so he might as well get them now.

"Okay! Break time! How are you guys doing?"

I sit down and sigh. This is such a workout, but I could definitely get used to it. I start thinking about whether I want to stay or not.

"Hey Crystal! You okay? You seem pretty quiet. Oh, and you're kind of crying."

I wipe away the tears, refill my health and start walking, killing every enemy in my path.

"Meta, what did you do to her? She's special. Don't let her get away!" I hear Kirby say as we start going forward.

As we come to the final boss, I can hear King Dedede's voice coming from down the hall.

"Come on, you guys! You don't have to do this again! I thought we were bros! Oh well. Catch me if you can!"

We race down the hall and I bust down the door.

"Well hello there, young lady! Which of the fine gentlemen are you with? The dark, mysterious Meta Knight? Or maybe the world's greatest hero, Kirby? Either way, you're going to get mushed! Mwahahaaa…."

I sigh. He seems to be either really drunk or just tired. I start to pull out an arrow when he comes up to me and hits me with a hammer.

"Oh god, Crystal, please please wake up! Oh this is all my fault. We never should have come, I KNEW it! Can you handle him, Kirby?"

"I got it, poyo! Go save your girlfriend!"

"Please shut up."

Kirby takes care of tired/drunk Dedede as Meta Knight takes care of me. I'm lying down in a heap and there's a huge bump on my head, probably causing a concussion.

I finally stir awake, right when everyone needs me the most. I hop right back up; to see a hopeful, tear stained face of Meta Knight look at me.

"Oh my god-Crystal! You're okay!"

"It doesn't matter now. Let's just go help Kirby!"

Kirby doesn't really need help, since he's got the Ultra Sword, but you can always use a cheer squad! Meta Knight helps me onto my feet, but it doesn't matter since I knock him over with a powerful hug. He's apparently never received that sort of affection, since he's blushing to the same color as a Metomato. I kiss him and Kirby comes over, holding a sword bigger than Dedede and shining with sweat.

"So you're okay, huh? I guess you have to go now, huh? He told me when you were unconscious… I hope you decide to stay. Then we could adventure without Drunk Dedede!"

I only smiled as we made our way out of the castle.

The portal was one of the weirdest things I'd seen all day. Even Scarfies. When you see a Scarfy up close, it's not as cute as you think. There was magenta light coming out of it, and the closer we got, the more it would close.

"I know it's closing quickly, so this'll be quick. Ever since I found you face down in my ship 2 days ago, I've felt a strong connection to you. I've never felt this way about anyone before and it's probably the last time I will. I love you. That fact will have never changed."

He turned away, obviously crying but trying not to show it. Kirby gave me a hug, thanked me for the adventure, and started to silently cry, turned away. I nodded to myself and stepped closer and closer to the portal until…

It made a weird blip noise, and then flashed light. I turned and walked toward the pair of them, who were still crying. I went over and hugged them and said jokingly,

"Oh, she's gone forever! Boo hoo! Wahh!"

They looked up and started crying again, but this time from happiness. Meta Knight picks me up and says,

"I'm never letting you out of my sight. AGAIN. I'm so excited you stayed! Will you stay with me?"

"Are you kidding? Why do you think I stayed? I love you! Duh! I couldn't stay in my old life! Too repetitive. Now I get to have an adventure every day with you guys! One thing, though. Let me come and watch you in the Brawls. I want to meet new people!"

He nodded and kissed me over and over again.

And that's just part one of my fabulous adventure through the Video Game world. Meta, Kirby, and I will be everywhere together. Until our games end…


	2. The Brawl Incident

Meta Knight and I cruise around Popstar, but today was the first day of the brawl. When we got there, I felt strange, and it was noticeable. I changed back into my human form around other humans and human like characters, like Link, Marth, Luigi and Pit. Meta Knight said he just wanted me to be safe; he didn't care what I looked like. That's how good he is.

Ever since the Portal incident, he's been super-protective and so sweet. I watched him walk out onto the battle stage and he walked over to me and said,

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Bowser's a pretty easy guy to beat. Just stay here. I don't want you getting hurt, 'k?"

I gave him a good luck kiss and took out my bow and arrow just in case Bowser was a little too tough.

"Hey, n-nice bow. I-is it made sp-pecially for you?" The voice is so familiar I can hear the fear in every syllable.

"Luigi? I haven't seen you in forever! How are you?"

We hug and I fill him in on the story of what happened just months before. He nods, and we hear the bell ring for the brawl to begin.

"So, you guys are really going out? I always thought that Meta was the 'solitary eagle' type. Huh. To each his own, I guess... N-not that y-you're bad! Just, oh you know what I mean."

We hug again and we turn to watch the brawl.

Meta is doing really well. His sword, Galaxia, really helps. But Bowser is really big. Like, REALLY big. But, he's slow. So Meta wins, easy. After the battle, I run over to him and give him a hug.

"You were awesome! Guess who I just saw?"

"I'm guessing not me, huh?" a mysterious voice says.

"Marth! How've you been? You look different, somehow."

Marth worked with Meta Knight to defeat the Subspace Emissary quest. That was before I met either of them, though. We hug and go walk around. I see a Meta knight doll, go run and pick it up, and say,

"Look! A tiny you! Haha… How many coins do we have? This one's 10, but I'd rather get food."

"So, you really love her, do you, M? She's certainly one of a kind. You should let her fight." Marth said to Meta Knight, smirking.

"There is NO way she is fighting. It's too dangerous!"

"Will all female contestants and team supporters come down to the battle stage? Thank you!"

I run off, but not before giving Meta Knight a kiss and a hug. He tries to object about me going down alone, but I run off before he can say something.

I go down, my bow and arrow tucked away under my jacket, so no one notices. But I'm too late. They've already locked the doors, so I can't get into the stadium. But, to my horror, I watch as every girl out there is frozen into a statue. I try to run, but I'm cornered by Wario and Bowser.

"So, you and old M an item, huh? Soon you'll actually _be _an item! Wahaha!"

Wario tries to shoot the gun at me but I'm too well trained for this. I jump into the air, and start running away from them as I land. I shoot arrows anywhere I can before I start screaming. I wasn't shot, though. Thank god.

"Crystal, are you okay? What happened to everyone?" Meta Knight comes running over, looking scared with Link and Mario running not far behind.

"Oh-a-no! What happened to Peach?"

"And Zelda, too! Looks like you're the only girl left. Even Samus is a trophy."

I slide down onto the floor, not realizing the importance of what happened. Meta Knight walks over, gives me a long stare, and says,

"It's time to put your training to use."

I smile through the tears and we hug.

"Let's get going, okay? We'll come back tomorrow so we can get ready for the journey."

We say goodbye to everyone as we walk home in silence.

Its dinnertime now and we are eating with Dedede for extra protection. Since the first battle, it's been kind of awkward around him, since he was drunk. But we're close now. So as we're eating, he asks,

"So what was it like seeing everyone and then having them be turned stone cold?"

I quickly get up and leave the room without a word and I hear Meta Knight say,

"What the hell was that? You just don't say that to someone, especially after such an experience!"

I hear footsteps following me out of the room and to my surprise, they're Dedede's. He comes over and puts his arm around me, which makes me feel so uncomfortable since he's so much bigger than me. (I changed back into my Kirby form when we got home, so he's like a few feet taller than me.) He looks at me, smiles, and says,

"M's got a great gal. You guys were practically made for each other. Don't spoil it." He laughs and we walk back to dinner in the castle.

The next morning, I wake up to find that I'm the only one awake. I roll over and check the time. 3:14. I think about the people at home, and then wipe away the memory. I had no life there. Everyone was really mean, and even my parents hated me. But now, I have friends and a mission almost every day. I couldn't be happier. I get up, put on my cape that I've had since my first adventure, and walk out the door with my bow and arrow. The moment I step outside the ship, it starts to pour.

"Great. Just what I needed." I think as I pull on my cape over my head. I start to train, setting up targets for practice.

"Why are you up so early? It's like 3:30. Come here."

He pulls me close and we watch as the rain falls. After a while, he kisses me, gets up, and returns with hot tea. He hands me a cup, and we sip it as the sun rises. Then, we go inside and get our things and slowly walk towards the Brawl stadium again.

I once again turn into the form I've known for about 15 years, and I smile down at my full body. Sure, I love being a Kirby, but I sometimes miss how tall I am. We run over to Marth, Link, and Mario to see what the plan is. We have to go to Bowser's castle (thank god Mario knows where it is) and fight our way through.

"That's it? I thought it would be much harder than this.."

"Well, it is a long trip on foot, so that'll take a few days."

"We could go another way than walking, right?"

Everyone turns to me. It seems that no one had ever thought of that, and they all think that it's good.

"They probably won't be expecting it, and if they figure out what we're doing, we could just walk the rest of the way. Unless, you have a better idea. I want to hear what you have to say."

I'm covered with hugs and kisses from everyone and we make our way back to the Halberd for a quest that will take a lot less time than anticipated.

Mario looks up from his map and says,

"Okay. The trip from here is about 4 days, as opposed to the few weeks it would have taken if we had walked. Hey, how come you didn't change to be little?"

I blush and say, "Well if I'm near people, not just Kirbies, or Meta knights in this case, I stay this way since that's how I truly am. Didn't Luigi come on board too?"

Meta Knight turns around from the game of cards he was playing and says,

"He's in the corner over there. I guess he doesn't fly well."

I walk over to Luigi, sit down next to him, and say,

"You're really brave for doing this. If it wasn't for all the guys on board, I would be freaking out. And hey, don't worry. I live in this thing. Nothing's going to go wrong, okay?"

He looks up at me and smiles. I kiss the top of his head and walk away. I go into my room, but someone's already in there.

"Happy Birthday, Crystal! I'd figure you come here anyway, so here I am, poyo! Woo!"

Kirby is jumping up and down on the bed and I'm sure I hear footsteps outside.

"H-hey Crystal? Meta says we're eating soon… A-are you okay?"

I come out and smile at Luigi.

"I'm fine, but we have a stowaway. Let's eat, okay?"

We walk down the hall and Kirby is bouncing around behind us. I walk into where everyone is eating and apologize for being late. I expected something much different, but all I get is a "Happy Birthday" in return. I blush and enjoy these last few moments with everyone, since we're being ambushed.

"Ahahaa! So, you have friends, Luigi? I thought you were a miserable man. Ever since that incident with the obnoxious clown, you've been quieter than usual. And that's _saying_ something!"

Luigi's grabs his vacuum as I'm being pulled away by Meta Knight.

"He can handle this. He's done it twice, and he's stronger than he looks." Meta Knight stops, looks up at me with tears in his eyes, and says, "Just stay safe, okay? Being tall has its drawbacks. I don't want anything to happen to you."

I nod and stay back and watch Luigi suck up King Boo for the third time.

"I thought E. Gadd had him locked up tight! Oh well, it's fine. Is everyone okay? Crystal?"

I nod and realize this is more dangerous than it seems.


	3. The Brawl Pt 2

With King Boo's ambush just minutes behind us, we just sat there in silence. I got up, walked to my room, and closed the door. I locked it, lied down, and fell asleep. The next day, I could hear frantic knocking on my door, and someone saying,

"Meta's in trouble. We need your help!"

As I got up, I heard muffled screaming and someone yelling, "Don't! It's a trap!"

But I unlocked the door and drew an arrow anyway. Whatever the monster was, it picked me up and swung. I heard a gasp, a flap of wings, and the familiar slicing sound of Galaxia and the creature's hand that was holding me fell off, or at least it looked like it did. I dropped to the ground, pulled out a bow, and shot. It went right into the thing's eye. It screamed and shrank back. The 'monster' turned out to be Magolor's soul.

"My theory is that Bowser is recruiting one villain from every adventure we've had. It's targeting our weaknesses. Luigi had King Boo, and his weakness was loneliness. For me, it was Magolor's soul, and my weakness was, well, you." He blushed as I picked him up and kissed him.

"Our next villain will either be targeting Mario's, Link's or Marth's weakness. Let's see what we're up against. Mario has the burden of the world, and once or twice dimensions, which makes his stress. Link is one of the youngest heroes, which would make his inexperience. Marth, well, both of your parents were killed. That would make yours either abandonment or loneliness," said Meta Knight, thinking hard about the next villain.

"Well, it would have to stall us enough so that we wouldn't be ready to fight Bowser, no? So it's going to be big, tough, and evil. Maybe a little insane. It'll be the last one, since we're almost there," Link acknowledged Meta's theory and was working off of it.

The color had drained out of Luigi's face. Although this wasn't his villain, he knew exactly who they were talking about.

"Oh no. Anyone but him. Please, it's been hard enough with the nightmares and everything, now this? Oh god, I hope he doesn't do the thing!"

He started crying violently, and Mario had to sit down and console him.

"C'mon, pull yourself together. We can do this, right? And besides, we have the best team. Swordsmen, archers, you'll see. It'll be okay. I won't let him hurt you." He turned to us and said, "He's had a hard time ever since he'd been attacked by Dimentio. There was a whole issue with brainwashing, robots and some weird business with a few minions; well… he just doesn't like to think about it."

He was right on time as we expected.

"Well, good afternoon, Mario! I certainly didn't expect you to be here! It seems one world or another has your name written on it for saving… Who's this fellow in green, hmm?" Luigi cowers in the corner as he says, "Shut up, I don't need you here, you evil dickhead!"

"My my! Luigi! No need to use brash language! Besides, we're all friends here! Now come with me. I'll make you feel all better."

Before I could even get close, Mario goes and jumps on Dimentio's head. I pull out an arrow and shoot. Meta Knight, Marth, and Link all take out their swords and start swinging. Suddenly, I watch as Luigi did a Super Jump into midair and landed right onto Dimentio's head. Dimentio spun around dizzily, saying,

"And so I spin, like a carousel gone haywire! Goodbye, _**Mr. L**_."

Then he blipped out of existence like the rest of the villains. Everyone climbs into bed as we waited for the following day. We had reached Bowser's castle.

We woke up early, so we could get a head-start on the castle. It would take a few hours to get to the halfway point, since the castle was so big.

"Everyone ready? Snacks? Water? Hilts, bow-carrier thingies? Medicine? Coin bag? Mario and Luigi, you're gonna run out of space in your overalls eventually. Let's go!"

We made our way to the front door, with me and Meta knight holding hands in the back.

"Why is the gate always open?"

"Would you shut up, Link? I'm trying to look cool."

"Well, dude, you're doing pretty badly."

We fight our way through the castle, killing koopas, goombas, and other dumb creatures that will regenerate eventually. We get coins, powerups, but nothing will help us if we die. If we die, we die. We jump over fire pits, Mario and Luigi like pros, Meta just flying over them, but for the rest of us, it's pretty challenging. It takes me a while to realize something, though. What really caused me to go through the portal? It wasn't just luck. Someone had done something to cause it to happen. My mind flashed to what had happened that day.

_"I'll be fine, mom. You don't really care, anyway. Dad doesn't either. Just go. You won't care if I'm gone."_

_ "I guess you're right. Well, we'll see you around… good-bye, Crystal."_

I realize everyone is looking at me and that I'm two inches away from falling to my death. I'm pulled away and I sit down. Meta Knight whispers something to the rest of the group, and they go on. He stays, sits next to me, and says,

"You really felt betrayed, no?"

The next thing I know is that I'm crying into his arms. No longer caring what anyone thinks, that I'm okay and I don't need help. My parents were horrible. No doubt.

"You have me now, though. I will never, ever hurt you. Now let's go, huh?"

He smiles, kisses me, and gets up. I follow behind, and make sure to only think happy thoughts. _Fresh air, whupping Bowser's ass, cake, the whole deal. _We catch up to the rest of the group and we get to the large red door. It's time for battle.

"Here's the plan. Mario walks in with Luigi; Bowser's main focus is them. M and I sneak in, and Crystal, you go with Link." Marth was always really good with planning strategies. We watch as the brothers walk in and we hear a roar. Bowser's focus is them. Meta knight kisses me before he goes in, and Marth winks at me. A roar of pain. I nod at Link and we walk through the door.

There's fire everywhere. I see Galaxia is on the floor and there's blood coming from Meta's head.

"No."

I start shooting arrows at Bowser and I manage to mostly defeat him. One more blow should do it, but I'm too tired.

"Poyo to the rescue!"

I see Kirby floating in and bashing in Bowser's head like a whack-a-whacka. He has a talent for a hammer, no kidding. When he finally defeats him, he runs over to me and says,

"Let's check on your boyfriend, okay? Everyone else seems okay."

I look around at everyone, and when they nod, I run over to him. His head is bleeding pretty badly, and he's moaning softly. I rip off part of my shirt and wrap it around his head.

"I though Bowser was easy to beat?" I asked, crying.

"He was, in the arena. But here, he's well, a monster."

"Well, he certainly found my weakness."

"Really? What?"

"You, you crazy dude. I love you."

He smiled and took off his mask. I'll never forget the face he was making. His injuries were sincere, but he was acting. Only Marth knew about it, that's why they went in together.

"You were trolling me? What the heck, man?" I couldn't help but laugh through the tears going down my face. We all laughed as I Kirby and I helped him up.

"That one was good, poyo. I think Crystal believed you were dying! That's love, right there."

So, we rescued the princesses and we were all regarded as heroes. Meta, Kirby, and I all rode back in the Halberd, and we went on our first date. It was a slight disaster.

_To be continued….._


End file.
